


A Day in the Life of a Digidestined

by Music_Chick



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crushes, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Humor, Platonic Relationships, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Slice of Life, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Chick/pseuds/Music_Chick
Summary: A single day of every day life after Tri events showing how each teenage Digidestined spent their day. Crushes, a prank, and friendships showcased at its finest.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. A Day In The Life of: Izzy Izumi

**Author's Note:**

> We’re not given much opportunity to see how our beloved 8 original DigiDestined friends live their private lives. I decided to have fun and see what everyone would be doing on the same day from the time they wake to when they sleep.
> 
> This all takes place after Tri events.
> 
> Every chapter is interconnected. Though they don’t need to be read in order, it sure makes the reading experience fun watching how they all slowly connect.

Wake up with drool on pillow. Pees half asleep. Oolong tea. Brushes teeth. Puts on freshly ironed clothes from the night before. Oolong tea. Pees again.

Work. Lunch at desk. Oolong tea. Work. Frustrated with networking issue. Oolong tea while meditating on answer.

Rushes to restroom because of massive poop. Breathe. Breathe again. Work.

Notified of visitor. Half pays attention to Mimi.

Feels hands on his cheeks. Blushes as Mimi grabs his face for attention. Face turns red when given compliment on work outfit. Receives hug. Mimi leaves. Nosebleed.

Work. Moon high in the night sky. Home. Answers Sora’s text checking if he ate. Dinner. Iron next day clothes. Tired. Oolong tea. Brushes teeth. Sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to the next chapter to read about the other DigiDestined in order of how they’re meant to be read, or feel free to skip around!


	2. A Day In The Life of: Joe Kido

Dreams about failing a test. Startles awake. Panics not remembering what day it is. Scrambles to feet and grabs school bag.

Opens front door. Neighbor’s mouth drops seeing Joe only in underwear. Joe sees and realizes. Runs back in house. Puts clothes on.

Eyes catches date on wall calendar. Sunday. Drops bag and moans.

Studies. Takes a break for breakfast. Studies.

Prays to the gods above to take diarrhea away. Contemplates the meaning of life as he swears he’s dying. Hyperventilates. Swears to never have whatever he ate for breakfast again. Faints due to hyperventilating.

Unsure if fainting actually occurred. Panics again.

Studies. Forgets about lunch.

Answers call from Mimi. Promises Mimi he’ll eat dinner. Eats dinner. Studies. Goes to bed. Falls asleep in the middle of texting Tai back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to the next chapter to read about the other DigiDestined in order of how they’re meant to be read, or feel free to skip around!


	3. A Day In The Life Of: Tai Kamiya

Alarms goes off. Snores louder. Kari smacks him with pillow. Wakes yelping in terror.

Pees with a loud yawn. Falls asleep pooping. 20 mins pass. Yelps awake in terror when Kari bangs on bathroom door.

Texts Sora. Frowns when no reply. Texts again. Yells at Kari to stop banging on bathroom door.Rushes getting his stuff together. Rides bike to soccer practice. Bread (held by his teeth) breaks apart while biking to practice. Moans from hunger. Sends text to Sora. Again. Again.

Waves to Mimi as they pass by. Almost crashes into Matt’s scooter. Matt flicks him off. Tai sweat drops.

Runs onto field literally on the dot. Fakes being fully awake with smile. Still kicks everyone’s ass at practice.

Grins seeing Sora’s texts after practice. Tries calling Matt to apologize. Voicemail. Groans.

Home. Raids fridge. Shower. Reads comic books.

Sora at front door. Gives bear hug. Loses 4 out of 5 times playing against her in video games. Pouts. Blushes when hugged. Nervous laugh. Hangs out more. Hugs Sora goodbye. Blushes.

Dinner. Watches tv in room. Tries calling Matt again. Apologizes. Gets Matt to hang out with him tomorrow. Texts Izzy. No reply. Texts Joe. No reply. Groans.

Gets in bed. Eyes pop open when hears text come through. Replies to Sora. Sleeps with smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to the next chapter to read about the other DigiDestined in order of how they’re meant to be read, or feel free to skip around!


	4. A Day In The Life Of: Matt Ishida

Opens eyes. Looks at digital clock on nightstand. Snuggles under bed cover. Stomach growls. Remembers he went grocery shopping yesterday. Gets out of bed eager to try new breakfast recipe.

Passes by mirror. Sees hair. Horrified. Showers.

Cooks and eats breakfast. Food coma.

Practices bass solo in room. Breaks a string while tuning. Yells. Out of string. Gets on scooter and heads to music store.

Passes Mimi. Before he can wave, barely avoids crashing into Tai. Yells. Flicks off Tai.

Parks at music store. Answers phone call from TK. Grumpy conversation. Tells off TK for making fun of almost crash. Hangs up.

Buys strings. Drives to park. Sits under a tree. Plays harmonica. Eats lunch at new ramen shop. Swears never to eat there again. Ignores Tai’s call. Answers Sora’s text.

Home. Bedroom. Grabs bass to restring. Scared shitless of red-eyed ghost in far corner of room. Drops bass. Runs out of room.

Tip-toes back to bedroom door. Hurries to turn light on. Calls TK. Cusses out TK for prank. Slight fear when threatened that TK would ask Sora to help with next prank.

Silence. Calls bluff. Yells.

Visits Sora. Gives new concert tickets. Hangs out. Chickens out in wanting to give her a hug. Waves goodbye instead. Blushes. Flustered.

Home. Answers call from Tai. Let’s earlier incident go. Agrees to hang out the next day.

Destroys fake red-eyed ghost. Yells.

Restrings bass. Practices solo.

Dinner. Spends time with his dad. Watches tv.

Sees text from Sora. Grins. Answers. Blushes. Showers. Sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to the next chapter to read about the other DigiDestined in order of how they’re meant to be read, or feel free to skip around!


	5. A Day In The Life Of: Sora Takenouchi

Text notification. Ignores. Text again. Internal groan. Ignores. Text again. Ignores. Text again. Whines searching for phone on night stand with eyes closed.

Texts Tai and Mimi back. Panics that Mimi wrote back she’ll be there in 15 minutes. Rushes to get ready.

Ignores Tai’s text. Again. Again. Eats breakfast. Returns all of Tai’s messages.

Girl’s day out. Sales. Blushes when boy talk happens. Texts Matt. Keeps changing subject when Mimi teases about Tai and Matt for the umpteenth time.

Talked into staying for lunch since it’s Mimi’s treat. Girl talk. Goes home.

Matt drops by. Blushes. Accepts new concert tickets. Hangs out. Matt leaves. Regrets not hugging him. Flustered. Breathes.

Tai calls. Blushes. Heads to Tai’s. One-on-one video game matches. Wins 4 out of 5. Hangs out. Hugs goodbye. Blushes. Flustered. Breathes.

Home. Dramatic fall on bed thinking about Mimi’s rant of Taiora and Sorato.

Reads latest fashion magazine. Looks up latest hair styles. Contemplates fashion as a career. Random thought of separate date with Tai, then Matt. Mad blush. Waves thoughts away.

Calls Izzy to makes sure he ate dinner.

Reads TK’s text about prank. Hysterical laughter. Wipes tears from eyes. Agrees to be involved in next prank.

Last text to Tai and Matt. Doesn’t sleep until they answer. Smiles. Sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to the next chapter to read about the other DigiDestined in order of how they’re meant to be read, or feel free to skip around!


	6. A Day In The Life Of: Mimi Tachikawa

Big stretch and yawn. Smiles. Removes eye sleep mask and ear plugs. Rubs eyes.

Remembers it’s sale day at her favorite stores. Checks time on phone. Texts Sora. Rushes out of bed.

Shower. Dresses. Takes selfie. Quick breakfast. Texts Sora to be ready in 15 minutes. Calls Meiko while leaving on foot.

Sees Tai and Matt passing. Waves to both. Witnesses them almost colliding. Gasps. Shakes head at Matt’s response. Waves hi to TK from across the street.

Girl’s day out. Sales. More sales. Sets mission to get Sora to open up about Matt and Tai. Boy talk. Internal frustration. Keeps with boy talk.

Treats Sora to lunch. Girl talk. Selfies. Tries boy talk about Taiora and Sorato. Internal frustration when Sora changes subject.

Four more selfies. Hugs Sora. Gives up on Taiora and Sorato talks until next hang out.

Visits Izzy at work. Ignored by Izzy. Notices work space a mess. Cleans up work space.

Annoyed still ignored. Takes hold of Izzy’s cheeks demanding full attention. Complements work clothes.

Demands he drinks more water instead of Oolong tea. Surprise selfie startling Izzy.

Enjoys new attention from Izzy. Gives hug. Happy smile. Heart beats fast. Promises to visit tomorrow same time. One last hug.

Calls Joe walking home. Frowns. Senses stress in Joe. Asks if he ate lunch. Scolds Joe for forgetting lunch.

Offers to bring dinner. Frowns when declined. Makes Joe promise to eat dinner.

Leaves a note sticking out under Joe’s front door mat giving encouragement for next day’s test.

Home. Dinner with parents. Tells parents about day.

Sees text from TK about prank. Laughs. Starts writing out a text to Matt to tease. Stops. Decides to drops by tomorrow to do it in person.

Writes back to TK she wants in on next prank. Wants it to be scarier and flashy.

Showers. Face mask treatment. Mani and pedi. Sleep eye mask. Ear plugs. Sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to the next chapter to r hiead about the other DigiDestined in order of how they’re meant to be read, or feel free to skip around!


	7. A Day In The Life Of: Kari Kamiya

Eyes snap wide open in fear. Stares at ceiling fan. Realizes it’s only Tai’s alarm. Tosses in bed. Gives up on sleep when Tai’s snores are louder.

Stomps into Tai’s room. Grabs a pillow. Smacks him with pillow on face. Smirks. Fully satisfied with Tai’s reaction.

Eats breakfast. Bathroom door still locked after 20 minutes. Hears snoring. Rolls eyes. Bangs on bathroom door. Smirks. Satisfied with Tai’s reaction.

Answers TK’s text. Dresses.

Pulls Tai out of bathroom when door opens to use it. Sticks tongue out. Hugs Tai when sees his patience is wearing thin.

Chases after Tai when sees he’s forgotten soccer cleats as he leaves for the day.

Sits. Breathes.

Knock at door. Hugs TK. Pretends not to notice flirty response. Heart beats fast. Changes subject.

Excited about proposed prank on Matt. Gathers needed supplies from Mom’s closet and an old mask with dark red, bone-chilling, eyes from Tai’s room.

Goes to Matt’s place. Sets up red-eyed ghost. Giggles and jokes are plenty. Stands back and admire’s work. Tries to figure out what’s missing.

Pretends not to hear flirty comment from TK. Heart beats fast. Torn in wanting to respond.

Swallows shyness as proclaiming knowing how to make red-eyed ghost more ominous. Adds plastic tea lights behind mask red eyes to give glowing effect.

High fives TK.

Leaves to eat pizza and ice cream with TK. Takes bets how long it’ll be before Matt returns home and tell TK off.

Changes subject when TK flirts. Shy deep down inside. Heart beats faster. Decides to tuck thoughts aside until later.

Home. Does chores. Hears Sora leaving. Runs to give goodbye hug. Notices photo album on her desk. Goes through it remembering good times in the Digital World.

Hears incoming text from TK.

Stares at text. Thinks back to the last few months of noticing how handsome TK has become. Shy. Takes quick, short breath to gather courage. Sends flirty text.

Confused as to why TK never responds.

Quiet eating dinner. Showers. Silently moans in embarrassment.

Pajamas. Tosses in bed. Goes through social media. Sighs. Confusing thoughts.

Writes another flirty text. Deletes it. Writes new flirty text. Cringes. Stops. Takes a breath. Modifies it. Sends text.

Excited that TK immediately responds. Agrees to help with new prank tomorrow at 6am. Promises not to tell Tai.

Sets alarm for 5:45am.

Reads through all of TK’s past texts. Comes to terms that her best friend is a flirt with all the girls at school. No difference here.

Decides to forever help with pranks - Regardless that to TK she’ll always be just the ‘best friend’.

Bittersweet tear escapes.

Sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to the next chapter to r hiead about the other DigiDestined in order of how they’re meant to be read, or feel free to skip around!


	8. A Day In The Life Of: TK Takaishi

Wakes up. Big yawn and smile. Scratches butt heading to bathroom.

Eats cereal while watching morning cartoons. Texts Kari. Checks Digidestined website to verify no issues. Email’s Meiko.

Walks to Kari’s. Watches Matt flick Tai off while driving away. TK sweat drops. Waves hi to Mimi.

Calls Matt while going into Kari’s elevator. Makes fun of Matt. Holds phone away from ear as Matt yells.

Hugs Kari. Flirts. Secretly disappointed subject is changed.

Involves Kari in new prank for Matt. Both run to his dad’s house. Sets prank in Matt’s room.

Flirts. Disappointed she’s distracted with final details of red-eyed ghost.

Treats Kari to pizza and ice cream. Flirts. Disappointed no reaction to flirts from Kari all day. Hugs Kari goodbye with ~~sad~~ fake smile. Heads home.

Holds phone away from ear as Matt cusses him out for prank. Laughs. Informs Matt that if yelling continues, he’ll get Sora involved with the next prank.

Silence on phone. TK smirks. Rolls eyes when yelling resumes.

Texts Kari. Flirts. Heart skips a beat when reads a flirty text back. Doubts it meant anything. Home. ~~Sad~~ Forced smile. 

Checks Digidestined website again. TV dinner. Writes a few pages to the rough draft of his future book. Hides it in secret spot.

Thinks of new prank for Matt. Mischievous laugh. Texts Sora about today’s prank. Asks if she wants in on tomorrow’s prank. Pumps right fist in air when she’s all for it.

Remembers Mimi saw almost collision this morning. Tells her about prank. Grins that Mimi wants in on next prank.

Sees another new flirty text from Kari. Happy smile. Contemplates confessing.

Updates Kari on new prank tomorrow. Makes her promise not to tell Tai. Agrees on time to meet tomorrow.

Pajamas. Re-reads texts from Kari. Decides to confess soon.

Falls asleep with smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Go to the next chapter to read about the other DigiDestined in order of how they’re meant to be read, or feel free to skip around!


End file.
